Angel
by elvesratakingme
Summary: oneshot. Conan has been found by the orginization which got him into this mess. What is he to do? first fanfic. rxr please!


this is just a short one-shot i thought up from, well, nowhere specific. this is my first case closed fanfic, so undertsnad when i use dubbed names and stuff. i've also only seen the show up to No Imuunity for the Diplomat, so i might be a bit clueless to some other details. please help however you can by giving me advice and stuff. thank you!

one-shot

I just can't believe it. How did they find me? I was so descreet, I was at my fullest.

As I lay on the floor of the Richard Moore Detective Agency, I pondered on how it could have been possible. On how they could have found me. I always told the chief not to include my name on the cases I was forced to use my voice. Yet, they found me anyway.

Could Dr. Agasa possibly have let something slip? No, he'd never let that happen. Maybe the chief did let my name out. But how? It's been a long while since the last time I solved a case with my own voice. Yet, it's possible. They might have been waiting for the right moment, which is why it was probably today.

I reached my small hand up to my chest, wishing I couldn't feel the puncture wound of their gun.

If only I hadn't stayed at Amy's for so long. Why do I always let them sway me into their idiotic games? I shouldn't blame them, though. If I had just gone back with my parents', then I'd still have a chance. I would have been able to tell Rachel how I really feel, out of my mouth, not his. I would have become Jimmy Kudo once more, and show her my true feelings. That will never happen now.

I started to feel dizzy, and the room only seemed to get darker.

I had come back after I had finally gotten out of the clutches of the Junior Detective League, trying their hardest to find a case. I was surprised when I found neither Richard or Rachel home, and all of the lights turned off. It was only a matter of seconds when he came out, gun pressed behind a pillow.

But how did they find me? Both of them were there, the same men who had poisoned me. It baffled me, yet it all came down to one thing; I'm not going to live long enough to tell Rachel who I really am and how I really feel. I'll die on the cold, wooden floor of the one place I felt at home, only because she was here. Yet, the one time I needed her, she wasn't.

Rachel. If only you knew that I've been here this whole time. If only I had been able to take away the loneliness that nipped at your heart everytime someone mentioned my name. I only wish I could have told you.

I groaned and curled into an even tighter ball on the cold ground.

I tried to hang on, just a little longer, yet it hurt so much. I really was going to die. I could feel my grip of life slowly loosening, the pain growing stronger. If it weren't so late, someone might have heard me, but I can't change the course of these sorts of things. I just find it hard knowing that now, I'm the victim, and some other detective is going to come in here and investigate the clues and put them together.

Now I know how they all felt right before they died. Knowing there was no hope and that you were going to become just another case. Knowing they wouldn't really think of what kind of person you were, or how you felt. It'd just be find the murderer, and case closed.

I understand why she cried now. When I solved the murder at Tropical Land. Rachel cried, yet I didn't. I couldn't understand, but now I do. I now see the true sadness behind the yellow tape and the clues. I now see how I should have seen it before this. Before now, when it's too late.

My breathe intakes became even shallower, and I felt the world around me slowly disintergrating. My eyes were starting to close and my thoughts seemed to blur. I was prepared for it to come, when I saw something.

A light, at the other side of the room. It suddenly became brighter and took the form of a person. It was so bright, my eyes began to sting. The form began to come closer, and I recognized her. How could it be? I must be seeing things being so close to death.

Rachel was basked in light which made her even more beautiful, which seemed impossible considering how beautiful she was already. She gave me a smile which filled me with warmth and kneeled down closer to me. Her hands felt so soft as she placed them upon the hand which lay on my chest.

"Rachel, I'm sorry I --" She rested a finger upon my lips temporarily to stop my words. She seemed so unreal as she continued to glow.

"It's okay, Jimmy. It's okay." Her words echoed through my mind as I fell into a darkness which I was sure would now be death. She seemed so angelic, it looked as if wings had sprouted from her back. As if she were an angel. I really am dying.

"I love you." Were the last words I was able to utter as the rest of the energy inside of me drained and I fell into eternal darkness.

-

"Is he gonna be okay?"

He should heal soon, but we're still not sure." I felt someone's fingers wrap around my palm. My eyelids felt heavy, as if I had been sleeping for days.

"Please, wake up, Jimmy." I recognize that voice. It seemed so distant though, almost unclear. As my eyes finally opened, I found myself in a room that had everything in white.

A hospital room? I turned my head to my right and found Rachel sitting in a chair next to a bed inwhich I seemed to be laid upon. Her eyes were red and her cheeks tear-stained, her hands wrapped around mine. Why am I not dead?

"Jimmy? You're awake!" She suddenly seemed to spring back to life as she wrapped her arms around my neck and took me within her embrace.

"What's happening?" I asked in a voice which at first I was not familiar with. It was deeper and much smoother, unlike the voice I've had ever since I became Conan Edogawa. I'm probably just hearing things.

"W-When Dad and I came home, we found you on the floor. They said that you were shot. Don't you remember what happened?" Rachel asked, her eyes clouding over with confusion and worry.

I did remember, but why is she calling me Jimmy? I went into the house as Conan when one of the men in black jumped out from nowhere and shot me. Then I saw Rachel come out from nowhere. So, I seemed to be just as confused as Rachel, but at least now I could tell her how I really feel. Before it's too late.

"Rachel I have to tell you something." Wether I'm Conan or not, I'm going to tell her. She has to know.

"What is it?"

"I'm not really Conan Edogawa." Rachel gave a chuckle which held amusement and worry.

"I know Jimmy, and how did you know about Conan?" What is she talking about?

I suddenly leaped up from the bed and ran into the bathroom which was right next to the bed. I clicked the light on, and saw myself in the mirror. Me? I was in my regular body.

"Jimmy, what's wrong?" I looked back at Rachel who was staring back at me with sudden concern.

"Nothing. I was just thinking ..."

"About what?" I gave a small smile to myself, and put the palm of my hand upon her cheek.

"You really are an angel."

The End

so what'd you think? was it okay? please review and thank you for reading!


End file.
